To Kill
by Koala
Summary: Brief shots of the Turks on the job and how they handle their work. Mostly I've added to this due to peer pressure see, comment and I'll write more .
1. Elena

She looked like a pixie, but he knew if he said that she was likely to break his nose, or steal from his bank account. The fact that he could admit to himself that she looked like a pixie made him wish that he was the one in the bar getting drunk, rather than sitting in the car across the street simply as backup.

He was watching her in a monitor. She wore an actual outfit that made her look like an actual girl instead of her usual uniform which just made her look like another goon. Tseng's voice in his ear was sharp and direct, "Has she made contact?"

"No." Reno replied sullenly. "Frankly, I don't know why I'm not in there."

"Because you'll get drunk." Tseng replied. "And because as far as we know, the target is straight. Assuredly you would not appeal to him."

Reno sat back. "I'm watching her, back up off me. I can't hear the monitors when you talk."

Tseng went silent and Reno turned his attention to Elena. Rude looked at the monitor, adjusted his glasses and remarked, "That dress makes her look like she actually has breasts."

Reno turned, half in shock. "Rude. Did you actually make a dirty comment towards Elena?"

Rude went silent and looked back towards the bar. Reno went back to watching the monitor. She was wearing a small black dress, and she was playing with her margarita, casually sipping from a dainty straw. Reno took a drink of water and wished that it was a beer, and wondered how she could drink that sludge. Cocktails, in his opinion, were for wusses and cunts. Guys like Rufus drank cocktails. The Turks should only drink beer and hard liquor, unless at one of those fancy ShinRa Christmas parties where the bar tab for the Turks wasn't being picked up by Rufus.

Elena was being hit on by some guy. He was bigger than Rude; he looked like a bouncer. He looked damned stupid.

She didn't hit back. She tried to get him to go away because he wasn't the target. The target was watching closely. Elena stood up, barely coming up to the guy's pecs. She wispily tried to pass him, but the guy dropped a heavy hand on her shoulder. Reno was about to stand up and go in as backup when Elena moved, and a scream echoed through the slum.

Reno stared at the screen. "She broke his wrist!" He cried. "I didn't think she could do that!"

Rude snorted. "She's a Turk."

"She's a hacker." Reno pointed out. He settled back into the chair as the target ran to her aid. He saw Elena fake a pretty decent cry. "Why is she a hacker again? She's a damn good actress."

Rude shrugged. "Because computers break when I touch them. And you don't like sitting down."

Reno wiggled in his seat. Elena was talking to the target, getting him out the door. The waitress, however, had other plans. She stopped him, said something, and he turned on Elena. She looked as innocent as she could.

"Shit. I think there might be a problem." Reno said, digging his arms into his coat. Rude opened the door and stepped out into the street.

Elena's voice rang through the street. "Don't touch me!"

Reno moved casually through the street. He opened the door to the bar and announced, "Random inspection, so sorry."

Tseng's tinny voice rang through his ear. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of there!"

Reno pulled his nightstick out of its sheath and casually set it over his shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the lady."

The waitress stared in fear at Reno. "You're Turks!"

The target released Elena's arm, and Elena spun on Reno. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your hacker ass. Nice boobs, by the way. Makes you actually look like a girl."

Rude was the only one who managed to do anything. He grabbed the target and knocked him out, backhanded the waitress and grunted for them to leave. They packed him in the trunk of the car and Elena started yelling at Reno. "I had it under control, Reno!"

"Nah." Reno replied lazily.

Rude drove silently, Elena's voice echoing through the car, "I was about to have him out, why did you have to burst in like that? We almost lost the hit!"

Reno turned, "You wouldn't have gotten out the door. Sneaky stuff like this is stupid, anyway. Not my style."

"This wasn't your mission, Reno." Elena said quietly. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Reno asked. "Tseng?"

"Rufus, dumbass. I'm telling him we're on our way." Elena replied. She made the call, and the rest of the ride was in silence.

Rufus was waiting for the three of them. Tseng was standing behind his chair as he sat, his fingers crossed, his hair unusually messy. "This him?"

"Yes." Rude dumped the blubbering man on the floor.

Rufus looked at him, stood up and said, "Stealing mako is illegal, you know."

The man blubbered something about knowing, and Rufus shook his head, disgusted. "Just kill him."

Reno dragged him out, grinning. Elena chased him and slapped him across the face. "This is my mission!"

Reno stroked his cheek and snarled, "That hurt, you fucking bitch."

"I don't care."

"You don't?" Reno tossed the man at Elena's feet. "Kill him, then. Right here."

Elena went silent and she stared at the man. Reno watched her, watched her hand reach for the gun strapped to her thigh. She was almost trembling.

The man was babbling about money, his family, ShinRa. Reno ignored him and kept his eyes on Elena. He knew for a fact that she had never killed anyone directly before.

Her hand was visibly trembling. He egged her on. "Go ahead, Elena. Kill him. Those are orders, aren't they?"

She snapped, "Shut up, Reno!"

"Why? It should be easy, this is your mission, isn't it?" Reno looked up at the stairs that led to Rufus' office. Rufus was standing in the doorway, watching, his blue eyes calculating. "Kill him, Elena."

Elena screamed once, and the gunshot echoed up the stairs. The man's cries went silent. She sat back on the ground, her knees akimbo. "The blood is staining the carpet." she muttered.

"Your panties are showing." Reno snorted, and stepped over the body.

Elena stared back up at Reno. Her eyes were wide and almost so green they reminded him of when he was fourteen and he had rolled his first joint. He licked his lips and walked up to Rufus, who turned back to his office.

"She'll get it, boss." Reno assured him.

Rufus turned to look at Reno. There was something in his eyes, something that made Reno think of dangerous things. "Weren't you watching?"

"She's still soft. She's probably puking her guts out right now." Reno said.

Rufus sat on the sofa near the door. "Doesn't matter." He went silent, thinking. "You're a good tutor."

"I'm not here to teach her how to be a Turk, Rufus." Reno said, dropping to sit next to Rufus. The sudden casual behavior wasn't commented on – a true sign that Rufus was too amused to be serious.

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing." Rufus smiled a rare, honest smile. It disappeared as quickly as it had shown up. "I'm going home. Tseng is coming with me. Make sure Elena gets back to her apartment."

"You almost seem like you give a shit about us, boss." Reno snorted and leaned back against the sofa. It was the second time he had been surprised that night.

"As you so charmingly put it, Reno, I do 'give a shit.'" Rufus replied, the humor seeping back into his voice. "Just remember, employee relations are against company policy."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." Reno responded, standing up and walking out.


	2. Reno

The smoke wafted past him and he enjoyed it. It was his fourth pack of cigarettes in as many days, but they represented more then that – they represented the fact that he was still alive to enjoy them.

It must have been some damn favor Elena called in – akin to helping Rufus lose his virginity, in Reno's private opinion – because he had been hired back, and mostly forgiven.

He moved slowly through the Sector, casually, enjoying the fear that the suit put in people. He was actually on a mission, despite his casual semblance. Rufus had sent him alone, and said that if it wasn't accomplished in three hours he could kiss his job goodbye.

Reno had no intention of letting Rufus down; not over any misplaced notion of respect, but because he was loyal, in some sick, perverted way. Rufus let the Turks have a pretty free reign when it came to living so Reno had again access to the best cars, the best food, the best living that money could buy. The best booze was a perk too.

A skinny red-haired boy spotted Reno and gasped. Reno smirked and took another drag of his cigarette as the boy bolted through the street, his cloth shoes scraping against the pavement.

It was always more fun when they had warning that he was coming.

Rufus hadn't been particular about the kill – only that it was to be done. The victim was a subversive member of Avalanche and an ex-employee of ShinRa, which made her more dangerous than the usual rebel. On the besides, she was apparently the only member of Avalanche who was still in Midgar. Elena had given him the readouts before he had left.

He took his time – there was no hurry. This one wouldn't be fast enough to get away, even with warning from the boy. She didn't like to leave behind her children.

Ah. The irony.

Reno arrived at the house and dropped his cigarette, putting it out with his shoe. He fished in his coat for his EMR, which he slung over his shoulder with expert deftness then rang the doorbell politely.

He snorted as he realized the utter idiocy of the situation. Yeah, she's going to let you in, he thought to himself, and then what? You'll say, "Hey, I'm a Turk and I'm here to kill you?"

The door didn't open. Reno grabbed the handle and turned – it was predictably locked. He sighed and reached into his coat and fished for his lock pick. After jiggling with the lock for a minute, the lock clicked and he opened the door.

"Freeze, shithead." A deep female voice commanded as he stepped through the door. He casually brushed the dirt off his knees and she screamed, "I said freeze!"

"Geez, freak out much?" Reno asked as he unfolded to his full height. The woman stared at him and her gun wavered. A child started crying and Reno grinned, running his tongue over his teeth. "Hey mom, how's it going?"

She kept staring at him. He looked around her. Three kids – two boys and one girl – stood huddled behind her. "Hey kids, remember me? Nah, I'm sure you don't." Reno contemplated another cigarette but decided against it. Instead he fiddled with his EMR's settings.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You heartless asshole!" She screamed. Her gun trembled even more. Reno stood and shrugged. "Get out of my house!"

"Oh, that one, yeah that one I remember." Reno shrugged again. "Look, nothing personal, okay? I'm just here to do my job."

"I raised you, you ungrateful…" She began. A sharp shock stopped her, and she found herself staring directly at Reno.

He knew that she was too distracted to see him move, and he had always been fast. "Now, now mom, careful. You wouldn't want to say anything you'll…regret." His voice was amused, amused enough to let the slight tone of threat leak through. He pressed the EMR against her neck and she dropped the gun. The kids all retreated into a corner, and Reno ignored them. Instead he picked up the gun and stashed it in his shoulder holster that he had left empty in anticipation. No need to let one of the kids get it.

She screamed and Reno stared at her gray hair. She was different then he remembered her, softer, fatter, grayer. Dumpier. Like a mom, not like a whore.

"So, mom," he began casually, pulling the EMR from her neck. "How have you been?"

"Go to hell." She gurgled, blood accompanying the words. Reno rolled his eyes and pressed the EMR to her neck once more.

"Please, mother. Let's just be civil, as you'll be dead in…oh…a few minutes." He held the EMR tight against her neck with his other hand on her head. She had no control of her body movements, the shock from the EMR making it impossible. "Dr. Hojo explained this to me once, but you know me – in one ear, out the other." She screamed and a spasm wracked her body. He pulled the EMR away. "Now, let's talk, all right?"

She couldn't respond right away. He pushed her arms behind her back and slammed her into a wall. The kid that had been crying stopped. "How have you been? It's like, what? The third time I've asked?"

She didn't respond, and Reno shrugged. "Whatever, mom." He pulled the EMR back into his hand, gripping it firmly and slammed the end into her skull.

Her skull gave way with a sharp crack and he dropped her. The kids were silent and they stared at him. He stared back. One of them sniffled. None of them were older than ten.

Finally one of them spoke. He was the one he had seen earlier. "Are you Reno?"

"Yeah." Reno replied. He pulled out a smoke and offered it to the kid. The kid approached him carefully, sidling along the wall. "Hey, I won't kill you. I'm not paid for that." He was almost amazed that they hadn't run screaming when it was clear he wasn't interested in them, but then by the time he was five he had seen his mother kill someone, so he guessed it wasn't like it was shock to them.

The kid took the cigarette carefully. Reno offered the flame. The kid stared at him. "I've never had one." He said clearly, defiantly. "Teach me."

Reno laughed and squatted down. "Here, like this." He lit up expertly, then offered the flame again.

The kid tried but failed. "Don't worry, you'll get it."

"Are you going to take care of us?" The girl asked. She was staring at the dead body of her mother. "Mom always said, if something happened, that you were around, to find you."

Reno stared at his mother's corpse and swore. He turned to the kids and thought about it for a moment. He pulled his PHS out of his pocket and called Rufus. "Hey, Rufus," he greeted.

Rufus didn't sound surprised. "How did it go?" He asked.

"She's dead, but I've got three kids here. Her kids, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Kids?" Rufus sounded puzzled. Leave it to Rufus to not comprehend that people had families. After a moment he simply said, "Bring them here. They may know something."

"Aw, shit, they're fucking kids."

"Then kill them, Reno. Whichever you think is better." Rufus responded. Reno stared at them. The oldest looked like him, when he was ten, but not as skinny. His mother wasn't known for raising kids up right. "Reno?" Rufus confirmed that he hadn't lost the signal.

"Yeah, here. Do you think that someone will take them?" Reno asked. "I sure as hell can't raise kids."

"Bring them here and we'll see what can be done." Rufus replied, and the phone line went dead. Reno pocketed the PHS.

All three kids stared at him, and he sighed. "All right. Let's go."

The littlest one gripped his hand and stared solemnly up at him. Reno fought the urge to pull away, and finally gave in, letting the kid dangle from his arm as he walked out and the other two followed.


	3. Tseng

Something a little differently formatted than the first two, I know, but bear with me. I promise it's worth it.

* * *

There is something remarkably clean about blood. Maybe it's the way that he feels there is nothing purer then that – simply blood, simply the solution that makes up everyone, simply the liquid that when lost, so is life. Blood is pure, clean, untainted. 

It scatters over the white paper, is soaked up by it, red and cloying. The redolence clings to the air, trapped there, suspended on tiny strands of something. No matter how many times he does his job, there is nothing more to it then that. There is life, and then there isn't. There is flesh, and then there is blood.

The child doesn't cry. The child barely notices. The sad thing is that the child doesn't realize how dead it is by the time that all the blood vanishes into a hazy mist above its head.

One thing he's realized is that once the target is set, the target is only it. No matter how much he wants to impress on himself that the target is someone with a life, a family, a career, a future. No matter how hard he wants to remain human.

Losing humanity was the first sign for him.

He sets his gun back in his holster and calls him. The man he loves unconditionally in a way that no one but him understands. It's not sexual. It's not romantic. It's pure, purer than the red of blood, cleaner than it too.

The phone rings one, then twice, but no answer. The voicemail picks up but he doesn't bother to leave a message. A message would only result in a further delay of his routine.

He returns to his car. Another one of him is there – not a clone, but another one, like a brother or perhaps in this case like a son. The other doesn't speak to him. They don't need to speak.

He turns his sleeve and spots a speck of blood. The child's blood. Perhaps he wasn't as clean as he had suspected. His cleanliness is not for any kind of avoidance of blood. Dry-cleaning is expensive.

He wonders, briefly, if he's insane. He was sane once, he's aware. With a child, like the one he killed, and a wife. They were everything to him, before. Long before.

Before the war. Before the feeling of being trapped in lies and outrage, before scandal, before constant fear. But now he's simply there, living, loving someone who will never love him back for lack of desire, or perhaps lack of ability.

Partially it is his fault. The boy was not to blame. The boy had no connection to his own self, and no connection to anyone else around him. No connection; save blood.

Perhaps that was why he thought blood was so pure. It equalized. Everyone bled. Even the one he loved; bled true blood, not money, which is what others wanted to believe.

His wife had been beautiful. He remembers her in sequence and in fog, like a hazy day. He remembers small details of her. She asked him once to show her one beautiful thing each day.

He looks at the spot of blood on his white shirt cuff and can't look away. Today this is it – the most beautiful thing.

After she died he gave his mind over to the company. He had no more need of it.

He calls again, and this time the man picks up. "Is it done, then?"

"Yes sir." He replies smoothly. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"No Tseng. That's fine, you should get back to the office." The voice on the other end goes silent, and he hangs up his phone.


End file.
